xXAngelXx Chapter 1
by Gareto
Summary: This is my new story in which I made to be more anime like This story is about a boy and his angel, and many others I wont really spoil much other than this is a massive story with a deep storyline


XxAngelXx

Book 1

The Return

Summary

Okay, so it's about a group of aliens called Angel X's that come when earth was created. There are 2 types of angel X's. The bad ones and the good ones. The bad ones wanted to take over the planet while the good ones wanted to just want to live in peace. The bad ones and good ones get into a fight. The humans got scared of the good ones and started to hide. The good one's leader started to take advantage of the fear and started to become evil and his entire follower's became evil. Yet only a couple of Good angel X's kept their loyalty to the good side and fought the bad Angel. Then the good angel X's put the bad ones into small orbs, (well the Angel X's that weren't dead) and put the orbs into the human's body. Now the Angel X's would be able to come to earth only in about 1000 years so the orbs was passed down to generation to generation. So a boy named Justin has an orb inside of him and the Angel X starts taking over his body a little bit way back when he was little. So now he's 14 and the angel X has finally almost completely been freed. But he's a good Angel X. Anyway when he was a kid, before his granddad died he gave Justin a wrist watch. Apparently when the good angel X died, he didn't want to die, so he went inside Justin's ancestor's body, which was the only human who actually fought in the war against the bad Angel X's. Anyway, the wrist watch could find any human that had an angel X inside of them. So apparently the bad Angel X's are coming alive again, and the leader of the bad Angel X is coming alive too and he plans on finishing what he started, RULING DA WORLD!!!!!!!!! So Justin has to find all the kids that have Angel X's inside of them and make the bad Angel X's go to the good side, but of course da evil leader doesn't like that, so he starts making artificial Angel X's, so Justin and his team has to stop him. Blah blah blah, dramatic fight, Justin wins, the end :D

Prologue  
Justin peered up into the sky, letting the raindrops slowly drift down from his young tan face, and onto the ground. His blonde hair shined in the moonlight, as well as the object he held in his hand. In his hand, he held a small wristwatch, with many different symbols and carving on it not yet noticed by human kind. Holding his mother's hand tightly, Justin rested his head onto her side. A small teardrop rolled down his eye. His mom was a beauty she was, with dark black hair and blue eyes, now red, obviously from crying. She was truly loveable. She was slim, and had a beautiful voice as if an angel. She held an umbrella in her hand. She, as her son, wept as well. Justin gave his mother a slight nudge on the shoulder, trying to get her attention. With a slight sniffle, she peered down at Justin with a half smile half frown. "Yes dear?" she asked, trying to contain her sadness and not burst out in tears. "Where do people go to when they die?" he asked with wide eyes. This question was quite unexpected so she could barely answer it for a split second. Finally, after a brief moment of silence, she put her hand onto her shaggy haired son. "Well son, nobody really knows. Hopefully granddaddy will be reunited with his old friends" she said, trying to cheer up the moody moment. Justin then went into his awkward thinking position (him scratching his head while resting his chin on his fist) Suddenly a small grin formed and stretched across Justin's face. "Then maybe it's not such a bad thing to die!" he explained to his mom. His mom's eyes suddenly widened in astonishment. "What do you mean?" Justin grinned, finally getting his mother confused and obviously proud of it, and put her head off her and continued with his explanation. "Well, since some of your friends have been waiting for you, then I guess it's not that bad." he said with a childish grin. His mom suddenly realized what he just said and gave a light chuckle. "Hah, yeah you're probably right" she said, whipping the tears from among her eyes. The tears fell onto the grave that laid in front of them. Stuck in the grave laid a tombstone. Imprinted on the tombstone was the name James Jones and under it lied Let your soul rest in peace. The trees suddenly moved more swiftly, making Justin's mom's umbrella fall out of her hand and swish with the wind. "Your Umbrella!" Justin called out, reaching his hand out to get the umbrella. His mom let out a slight chuckle. "It's okay son, it doesn't matter where that umbrella goes, I still have plenty more at the house" Justin grinned. "Okay then, well then let's go home" She let out a slight nod. She then reached into her pocket and pulled out a rose. "Do you want to put that on his grave?" she asked. Justin nodded and then slowly plucked the rose from her hand. He then slowly bended down and laid the flower on the grave

Chapter 1: Ten Years Later

Dawn set down onto the young rider's eyes as she held the string latched around the horse's neck as she wiped the sweat off her forehead. The horse trotted up and down as the young woman bounced up and down as well. She was quite a beautiful sight. She was about the age of twelve, and had a wooden staff in her palms. It was curved at the end, and had a blue orb connected to the end. The wood had the word _Fierce_ implanted into it. Her hair was light red and she wore a light red jacket on with a red ribbon tied from the waist onto her back. She had her hair into two buns and wore a red hood connected to her jacket. She was slim, and looked as if fragile. She had a bright smile stretched across her face, even though it looked as if she was plainly in the middle of nowhere. "I can't wait to see Justin! He's going to be so happy to see me!" she said happily. Suddenly, a humongous chapel appeared into her vision, and she let out a long grin. A chime suddenly went off, and a beautiful ringing noise entered her ears. "Looks like I'm almost here" she said, in a cheerful voice, and as the chimes went off frequently and the birds flew into the clouds, the sun slowly rose up and a great city was seen, as if dead and now reborn by the sun itself. The city's buildings where big, and wide, and many people laid among their beds in the buildings. She smiled at the beautiful wonder that laid among her. "Get ready Justin, it looks like your little sister Robin is coming to town!" she said, now drifting off, off onto the horizon.

Justin's mom held his hand tightly. The excruciating pain that was entering her body made her screech loudly. Her whole body was full of bumps and blemishes, and tears strolled down her eyes. She bit her teeth into her lips and squeezed Justin's hand as hard as she could. Her forehead was drenched with sweat, and her hair was slowly turning grayer. Justin wiped a towel onto her forehead. He let out a sigh. "It'll be okay mom, I promise" he said softly. But he knew her sickness was getting serious. It had only been a month since she had this sickness, and yet she had turned from her beautiful figure to a truly beastly image. Ever since his father left ten years ago, Justin had been the man of the house. He had washed the dishes, he had token the trash out, and he had cleaned all the rooms in the house. He even skipped school and got his own daily job of his own, but he never told his mom. He didn't want to worry her more than she already was. Justin held her pale hand tightly. It felt fragile and soft at the same time. Sweat ran down her hand, and collided with Justin's hand. Suddenly, Justin's mom stopped moaning. A brief silence entered the room. Justin's eyes suddenly bulged. "Mom?" he said softly. No response. Justin suddenly scooted closer to her quickly, and brought his hand over to her neck. She was still alive, she was just sleeping. Justin sighed. "Looks like she's sleeping" he said, taking his hand away from her neck. He then slowly reached over to the towel that laid on her forehead, and took it off and laid it on the ground. He then slumped over to the door and reached for the knob. The door was already slightly crack, so he easily got out the room, and let the door remain cracked. He then slivered over to his own room, and slumped down on the bed. He let out a brief yawn and then reached over to a wooden desk. It had creative carvings and different designs that where slick and formed all over the desk. Upon the wooden desk, laid a small container, with a prescription note laying beside it. Justin slowly reached over to it, and read it silently to himself. "_Durbin Exlir_………..blah, blah, blah……….._use as directed_………blah, blah, blah………….." There was a sudden brief silent. He then let out a small sigh, and then continued reading. "_After a two week trial period, then it is crucial that you switch to Durbin Mega Exlir_" Justin suddenly threw the bottle upon his wall. "Well that's just great." he complained to himself. "Looks like I'm going to have to get some more pills" he moaned. He then slowly got up, and crept toward his closet to the left of him. After scratching his shaggy blonde hair, he swiftly swung open the closet door and peered inside. Lying inside where many trinkets and gadgets, and a quite big amount of hover boards. Justin kneeled down and examined the hover boards, groaning whenever he passed a hover board he didn't want to use. After a long collection of moaning and groaning, Justin finally came over to a hover board, with a red ring around the outside border and a black base. Justin grinned. "Yeah, that's the one I want" he said to himself. He then leaned over, clutched it with his right hand, then got up and headed out the door.

____________________________________________________________________________________________

Robin sighed as he slowly rode her horse among the many citizens around her. She shifted up and down as the horse galloped, making a little pattern with its hooves. She held her wooden staff close to her chest. She let out a small sigh. "Justin, where are you?" she whispered to herself. A quick bit of discourage intruded into her body. The horse, as if reading her thoughts, let out a depressing snort. The bow that surrounded her waist bounced as well as he snorted. "Oh come on! Where could he be?" she complained, scanning her surrounding to the left and to the right. She then peered up into the sky. It glared and burned her eyes, so she shut them and let the warm breeze lift up her skirt. "Wow, I didn't think the breeze in the city would feel so good…" she admitted to herself. Suddenly, a gust of wind filled her lungs, making her almost fall off her horse. Dust flew into her eyes as the increasing wind continued. She yelped loudly as she sprung off her horse and onto the pavement. The dust continued to layer the streets, wind moving faster than the speed of sound. Citizens screeched as the powerful wind made the civilians fall down onto the ground. She clenched her teeth and bit into her lips and held her fist. Suddenly the dust turned into a cyclone, and it twisted and curved as the laws of gravity pleased, with a dark figure in the eye of the violent cyclone. The figure had shaggy blonde hair and a light gray jacket with a hood on it. The figure looked familiar, as if it resembled someone. Suddenly, Robin gasped. "Justin!" she said to herself, with a brief smile. She then slowly got up, and waved her hands back and forth. Surprised by the little girl getting up from all the wind, the horse snorted in surprise. Justin, unlike Robin, did not notice her at all and, swiftly, rode away into the distance. Robin suddenly put her hand into her pockets and sighed. "Aw man! Right when I found him to! Looks like I'm going to have to follow that dust trail" she said, peering up into the sky. A trail of dark dust was slowly falling from the sky, and onto the ground. She then clutched her fist. "Looks like we're going to have to hurry" she said, hopping back onto her horse's back. It snorted in agreement and then quickly, ran toward the patch of dust that surrounded them.

Justin put his hands behind his back and drifted past the people in the busy streets. Wind would briefly past over them as Justin did creative tricks and stunts past them. The wind was intense and the heat that added on to the wind made Justin feel humid. Justin peered to his left and examined the many store signs. He whispered them out loud to himself as he passed. "Durbin's burgers…………..Durbin's tavern…………" he passed many stores and shops that, of course, all started with _Durbin_. He let out a small sigh. "Hmm, doesn't look like the pharmacy is at this part of the city" he whispered to himself. Suddenly, a thing on his wrist started blinking light red. He peered onto his arm and saw a dark black wrist watch, with letters and numbers that he could not understand. "My lucky wrists watch……why is it blinking………" Suddenly, a great wind passed him. It was no ordinary wind, it was powerful and breathtaking, yet it felt warm and dense. It was as if something, or someone, passed him. He struggled to sub-stain balance on his thin board by shifting his body weight left and right, but, unfortunately, fell onto a pile of trash bags, and then all went dark.

Robin closed her eyes as she continued to drift into the dust road. The horse itself tried not to slip. The trail was getting thinner, so she could tell that she was running out of time. Suddenly, her staff started to glow. "Wha-what the?" she said to herself. The glow overwhelmed the streets and all that could be seen was a bright light. She couldn't even see her own body. Her whole body felt woozy, and her hands felt numb. She then slowly closed her eyes, and fell off the horse. A huge bump laid on her head. It was read, and bulged violently. Suddenly, the staff's orb, fell off the wooden staff, and rolled near a sewage drain. It twisted and turned, but finally fell in.

Justin was awaken by a knock on his door. With a slight moan, Justin slowly creaked open his eyes. His eyes where squinted due to the intense light that shined from the outside window and reflected on his shaggy blonde hair. The smell of gasses from cars filled his nostrils, so he let out a cough. He was in his underwear, no t-shirt, snuggled in a hard bed with a rotten blanket. It was covered with papers and other junk and, basically, junk was scattered around the entire room. He let out a long yawn and slowly put the blanket off his body. Justin then let out a small sigh. _What happened yesterday….._he thought to himself. He then peered down onto his wrist watch. "I remember this blinking……and then……….I fell?" Everything was obviously a blur to him. Whatever happened to him yesterday, he would obviously need some time for it to make sense to him. _Knock!_ The door went, this time harder. "I'm coming!" he screamed to the top of his lungs, slowly getting up and slumping over to his drawer, where he kept his clothes in. He then opened his drawer and searched for a t-shirt and some jeans. He found some denim jeans that where partially torn and a silver jacket with yellow stripes running down it, his main jacket. He slowly put his clothes on and slivered over to the door. Reaching for the knob, he slowly creaked open the door with one hand and scrubbed his eyes with his other. "Who is it-" he suddenly was breathless. There, standing in front of him, was a young girl with a red jacket and a red ribbon wrapped around her waist. She held red traveling bags in her hands and a staff lied in the back of her. A horse laid behind her as well. "Are you……Justin?" she asked politely. Justin just stood there, dumbfounded. "Um…..well if this isn't him….I'm sorry for bothering you sure, but I'm kind of looking for a boy about the age of fourteen, blonde hair, with a young good looking woman as her mother." Justin still stood there, dumbfounded. His chest pumped and felt as if it were to fall out of his chest. She had beautiful blue eyes, just as he had remembered. "R-Robin?" he said, after a brief moment of silence. Robin suddenly let out a big grin. Her cheeks expanded and she had a cute expression on her face. "Yep, it's me Justin" She giggled. Justin let out a huge grin. _I can't believe it, she's actually back._ He thought to himself. He then peered down to his shoes and clutched his fist. "Robin…." he said softly. She rested her right hand on her shoulder. "What is it big brother?" Justin didn't respond. He didn't want to worry her about his mom's sickness. He then put his head up and put scratched his head. "Um nothing, I'm just really happy you're back!"he said with a giant, exaggerated laugh. She then put her hand off her brother's shoulder and smiled. Her warm smile made Justin feel good, as if he had no worries what so ever. But he knew in the inside that he could not ignore the fact of the roadblock that was facing his life, the sickness of his mother. Robin suddenly held her bags to Justin's face. Justin shrugged. "What do you want me to do with those?" he asked. Robin grunted, then shoved the bags onto Justin's stomach, which nearly knocked the breath out of him. "How about you be a gentleman and carry my bags?" she said, with a cute little giggle.


End file.
